Fruity♥
(フルーティー♥) is a fruit-themed idol group based in Sapporo, Hokkaido. They were formed in March 2011 and made their debut on May 21. Members Current Members *Obara Yuka (小原優花; ) (Original Member) *Mori Kanon (森花夢; ) (Joined June 2017) *Ooi Sae (大井彩愛; ) (Joined September 2017) *Naruse Aika (成瀬愛夏; ) (Joined September 2017) *Ikeda Yua (池田優愛; ) (Joined June 2018) *Tanimoto Rin (谷本りん; ) (Joined July 2019) *Sakuraya Akane (櫻谷茜; ) (Joined September 2019) *Nomura Karin (野村華鈴; ) (Joined September 2019) *Kimura Yumeka (木村夢叶; ) (Joined September 2019) Former Members *Ishikawa Mayu (石川まゆ; ) (Original Member, Left Pre-Debut) *Sato Yukari (佐藤由花梨; ) (Original Member, Left Pre-Debut) *Takashima Arisa (高島亜梨沙; ) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Aoki Marina (蒼木まりな; ) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Yuzuki Yuki (柚槻夕貴; ) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Saito Asuka (齋藤あすか; ) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Miyazaki Anzu (宮﨑あんず; ) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) *Azuma Risa (東理沙; ) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) *Soyogi Aya (梵礼; ) (Original Member, Graduated September 2013) *Onishi Maho (大西真帆; ) (Original Member, Graduated December 2013) *Tamura Yui (田村唯; ) (Original Member, Graduated December 2013) *Sakuragi Mizuki (桜木美月; ) (Original Member, Graduated June 2014) *Minami Hazuki (南はづき; ) (Joined December 2012, Graduated June 2014) *Uno Yuuka (宇野祐生佳; ) (Joined June 2014, Graduated October 2014) *Ito Yumeno (伊藤結女乃; ) (Joined October 2013, Graduated November 2014) *Tsugawa Arika (津川愛梨花; ) (Joined October 2013, Graduated January 2015) *Shirai Misa (白井美彩; ) (Original Member, Graduated July 2015) *Ayase Rino (綾瀬りの; ) (Joined October 2013, Graduated September 2015) *Taniguchi Airi (谷口あいり; ) (Joined June 2014, Graduated October 2015) *Sato Reia (佐藤玲愛; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated December 2015) *Tezuka Seia (手塚星明; ) (Joined October 2014, Graduated July 2017) *Todo Rina (藤堂理奈; ) (Joined June 2014, Graduated August 2016) *Hara Kurumi (原くるみ; ) (Joined June 2014, Graduated November 2016) *Matsumoto Rina (松本りな; ) (Joined June 2014, Graduated November 2016) *Arimura Honosa (有村ほのさ; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated August 2017) *Ito Mai (伊藤舞; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated April 2018) *Nagakubo Momoko (長久保桃子; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated October 2018) *Kitade Sai (北出彩; ) (Joined October 2013, Graduated December 2018) *Minato Honami (湊帆洋; ) (Joined January 2019, Left May 2019) *Kurosawa Rina (黒澤里那; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated July 2019) *Miyazaki Kyoka (宮﨑杏花; ) (Joined September 2017, Graduated July 2019) *Sato Yuuka (佐藤祐歌; ) (Joined April 2016, Graduated July 2019) *Kobori Sena (小堀聖奈; ) (Joined January 2019, Graduated September 2019) *Himeno Mina (姫野みな; ) (Joined January 2019, Graduated November 2019) *Sudo Misato (須藤美里; ) (Joined October 2015, Graduated December 2019) Discography Albums #2012.11.03 Fruit Parfait Vol.1 #2012.11.03 Fruit Parfait Vol.2 #2014.01.25 Fruit Parfait Vol.3 #2014.03.28 ONE #2015.02.25 Kajitsu Kishoutenketsu (果実 起承転結) #2017.09.22 GREEN #2017.09.22 YELLOW Mini Albums #2019.08.27 Fruits Basket (フルーツバスケット) Singles #2011.05.27 Sakura-iro (サクライロ) #2011.09.23 Happy Smile #2011.09.23 CAPTIVE #2011.11.20 Fruits Idol! Fruity♥ (フルーツアイドル!フルーティー♥) #2012.02.04 Fure! Fure! Nippon! (フレ!フレ!日本!) #2012.04.21 ♥Kisuidagamiki (♥キスイダガミキ) #2012.06.23 Hokkai DooooooN!! (北海DooooooN!!) #2012.08.03 Nachu! (ナチュッ!) #2012.11.03 PositiV (ポジティV) #2013.02.17 Watashi wa, Anata no Idol♥ (私は、あなたのアイドル♥) #2013.05.31 Evolution #2013.10.25 Sotsugyou ~smile see you again~ (卒業 ~smile see you again~) #2014.02.14 Dear my friend #2014.05.23 Ai no Bigbang (愛のビックバン) #2014.07.25 We Are! (ウィーアー！) #2014.08.02 Gyu♥ (ぎゅっ♥) #2015.01.23 Smile (スマイル) #2015.02.25 Kajitsu Kishotenketsu (果実 起承転結) #2015.04.24 Wotaku wa Hero (ヲタクはヒーロー) #2015.06.25 Someday #2016.01.20 Local Idol ga Major Idol ni Katsu Houhou wo Kangaete Mita. (ローカルアイドルがメジャーアイドルに勝つ方法を考えてみた。) #2016.03.19 LIKE Janakute LOVE♥ (LIKEじゃなくてLOVE♥) #2016.06.30 LoveMagic ~Aishiteru no Mahou~ (LoveMagic～アイシテルの魔法～) #2017.02.22 wkwkdkdk #2017.07.07 CATCH THE FUTURE #2017.11.22 HyperBody #2018.05.19 Koi Hajimemashita. (恋はじめました。) #2018.08.29 FRONT LINER Gallery fruityfruits.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Blog Category:Groups Category:11 Member Group Formations Category:2011 Debuts Category:2011 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:9 Member Group Category:Groups from Hokkaido